


thrice for another day

by inkspillz



Series: Whenipe Universe [2]
Category: Original Work, Whenipe
Genre: ... again i have one trope i write istg, Body Dysphoria, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homoerotic sword fighting, Other, no sex though they just flirt with teasing, rating for sexual jokes and advances, winston helps kazana through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspillz/pseuds/inkspillz
Summary: Kazana and Winston have a day without Amber and Saph’s watchful gaze.
Relationships: Kazana Everleigh/Winston Abaret
Series: Whenipe Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028673
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	thrice for another day

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh so no amber and saph but hopefully we can meet them soon, HOWEVER SYVIL IS IN THIS SCENE!! SO WOO MEETING MORE CHARACTERS!! MORE LEARNING ABOUT MY CHARACTERS!!
> 
> kazana does experience a little dysphoria at one part in this scene, it doesn’t drag on long at all, but just a heads up!! ^^

Winston swung half-hearted swings into the air as he yawned, the atmosphere of the room shifted slightly, footsteps quieting and more delicate. He decided not to investigate the change, too lazy to turn around, if something major had happened the change would be louder, the atmosphere more violent. Besides, from the corner of his eye everyone seemed to continue to be working so he did as well.

“Saph is out today, so instead of training with her instruction, you’ll have mine instead.”

Shit. Winston spun on his heel, throwing the sword into its holster as he straightened up and faced his partner. Kazana was looking at him, amusement in their eyes as he raised his eyebrows at them.

They hadn’t mentioned this at dinner last night, so Winston had just expected to have a free day where he could daydream as he ‘trained’. However while Sapphire couldn’t care less as long as he did something, Kazana knew Winston was capable and held him to it.

They looked at those in the room, addressing them as they spoke, their voice effortly filling the room. “I’ve decided to have some fun, line up on the edge of the training ground.” They flashed the toothy grin they knew Winston loved at him, “I’m going to spar with you all individually.”

Suddenly the fact that they were in the same uniform as the rest of them made sense. The crown was gone from their head and their hair was in a bun on the top of their head. Despite this, they still made the loosely fitted white button up and black pants fastened at the waist appear as if it was meant to be worn to a ball.

They shuffled into line as Kazana watched them all from the center of the sanded grounds, and Winston unfortunately found himself towards the center of the line. Kazana drew their sword from their hilt and spoke, “Sivyl, you're going first, Winston, end of line. The rest of you will go in order.” 

Sivyll stepped towards Kazana as Winston made his way to the end of the line, xe was careful as ever in their presence, however unlike in the presence of Sapphire, xyr emotions seemed to be controlled and xyr body less klutzy. Winston sat himself next to someone he thinks he’d sparred with once, but couldn’t be sure of, they eye him, but don’t comment.

Next to Sivyl, Winston notices Kazana seems shorter than usual and eyes his boots, the usual heels or heeled boots replaced with the flats the rest of them are wearing. Kazana explains the rules, first one knocked to the ground or sword thrown out of their hand wins, no magic, and a few more things he doesn’t listen to. 

Winston sits back as the fight begins, Sivyl has one of the better techniques in the group, however Kazana knows their way around a sword better than anyone he knows so it’s not long before the sword flies from xyr hand. Kazana speaks to xem for a second, something they can’t hear and they grab xyr hand from behind, adjusting the position of how xe had been holding it, making Sivyl blush as xe nodded furiously. Kazana then explained the critiques to the rest of them.

The process went on, Winston zoning out, not caring about the fights, instead watching how Kazana twisted their body, the ease with which they held their sword, the way they looked at the others in a nurturing way with soft eyes as they critiqued, those eyes then turning fierce during fights. Winston watched the way their freckles moved against their skin and how the loose strands of curly hair flew as they fought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a kick to his shin in the direction no one had been moments ago, he turned to yell at them, but instead was met with Sivyl’s smiling face.

He rolled his eyes at xem, “Siv, don’t you dare.” 

While xe did not know that the two were together, xe had realised his feelings for Kazana within months of moving to Leigh, Sivyl assumed the two were just close friends and Winston hadn’t told them his feelings, so xe had proceeded to poke fun at Winston whenever possible.

Xe smiled at him, “Fine, fine, however if I see you alone in the dining hall again, I most certainly will.”

Winston shot back at xem, whispering, “You were the one blushing earlier, you have no position to talk.”

Xyr face went red again, “It's not- in that way it’s just an admiration.”

Winston laughed back, “I know, you fluster easily, don’t worry.”

The two talked quietly amongst themselves, commenting on the fights as they watched. Sivyl knew what each of the others' weaknesses were to Winston’s surprise. 

The guy next to him returned from their fight, and Kazana walked toward Winston as he got up, not standing in the center as they’d done with the others.

Winston felt the groups eyes on the two of them as Kazana spoke, “I’ve been sparring with Winston for years, since he lived in Kitsken. So, instead of boring you all with the rules we had been using before, I’m changing it to a 5-second pin.” They turned to him, “I’ve been fighting for nearly an hour now, you have the advantage.”

Winston looked down at them, short without their heels and spoke low so only the two of them could hear, “You’re a pain, you know that?”

Kazana nodded, “Draw your sword, Darling.“

He does as he’s told and Kazana immediately swings at him, he blocks, naturally and sends one back. He hears the line gasping and muttering to themselves as they fight, probably confused as to why he’s never fought like this. The answer was simple, he didn’t care to, none of them would stand a chance, and Sapphire never sparred with him. The two dance their way to the other side of the space as they fight, and eventually Kazana manages to get his sword from him, grabbing it off the ground as they kick him into a wall. They put their own sword back in its holster as they bring the sword up to his neck and begin counting.

Winston runs a hand up their lower back speaking in a low tone only the two of them can hear, “Kazzy, I wish we were alone,” Kazana blushes and Winston moves his other hand to the hilt of their sword. 

Kazana grits their teeth at him as he continues stroking their side, “Three…”

“However we aren’t and I love you but no one is going to see me lose to you.” He wraps a foot around the others and moves the gentle hand to the other side of their hip, shoving them down hard as he tugs at the holster. 

Falling as they move their face to the pull Winston takes his own sword back and takes the others collar in his hand, “Now as we have just seen, that’s not the best position for this,” He pulls them down to the floor as they look at him blushing.

Winston shoves them until they’re on the floor and sits on their chest, they take their sword from its holster as they lean forward and throw it across the room, pressing his blade to their neck. 

“And I win again, your highness.” He announces.

Kazana turns their head, faking a pout.

“Ah, I forgot your criticism.” He hears a mix of gasps and snickers from their audience. “First of all, you can’t get distracted, second, you can’t win against me without magic.” Kazana rolls their eyes, they’re obviously trying to hold the blush, however it is not working well.

Winston puts away the blade, “I've beaten you before Winston, the rest of you are dismissed.” The group begins to move as Winston helps their partner up. 

They talk to each other about other duels they’ve had as the rest leave, continuing the argument Winston started. The minute the last person is out the door and it closes, Kazana has him against a wall again, their body against his instead of a sword. 

“I can't believe you stroked my back and flirted with me while people were watching.” They kiss his cheek and put their hands on his collar, pulling him towards them.

“Well I can't believe you made me actually fight.” He puts hands around their waist and smile at them.

“I always do, my darling.” Kazana pulls him into a kiss, and Winston melts into it, it’s a nice contrast to the previous sparring.

“Hey Winston are you-” 

They jump apart and Sivyl speaks, and xe goes red immediately.

“Oh fuck- I’m so sorry.” Xe sputters out.

Kazana’s bright red as they speak, “Sivyl, shut the door again and come here a minute.”

Winston looks at them and feels like hiding from Sivyl forever.

Luckily, Kazana does the talking, “How much of that did you see?”

Sivyl answers immediately “Not much, I promise I swear I didn’t-”

“Sivyl, you’re fine, just, I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone.” They speak gently.

Winston steps closer to Kazana and takes their hand, “Xe pretty much knew anyway, xe realised I had feelings for you a while ago, just not that we’re together.” 

“I swear I won’t tell anyone, I’m very happy for both of you.” Xe smiles at them adoringly.

“So why did you come in here yelling my name?”

Sivyl looked confused for a second before speaking, “Oh, I was going to ask if you were going to the dining hall.”

“I think I’m going to pass, someone has to keep Kazzy company while Amber and Sapphire are gone.” Both Kazana and Sivyls eyes go wide at his use of their nickname right now and Winston gives Kazana a smile.

“Okay then, see you around.” And with that, xyr out the door.

“That’s what we get for making out in the training grounds.” Winston sighs.

“It wasn’t making out,“ Kazana pouts, making their way to retrieve their sword.

Winston hums, “Yet.”

———

They make their way back to Kazana’s room, and the moment they’re in Kazana’s taking their clothes off.

Winston raises his eyebrow, “Kazzy? I was joking about the making out thing? Either way we don’t need to strip to do that.” 

“It’s not that,” They've removed their clothes so they're only in their usual bralette and underwear duo. They pull themselves into his chest.

Winston undoes the pins from their hair, letting it fall into its usual grey ponytail, “Love, what’s wrong? 

They rest their head on his shoulder as they speak, “The clothes were so…. masculine, which is fine it looks great on you and others it’s just, personally, they make me feel like I’m masculine. If that makes sense, ditching the heels and being called a guy in there just… it didn’t make me feel good.” 

Winston puts his hands on their hips and lifts them up, setting them on their bed, “Kazana, you’re gorgeous, during the matches, I was just watching how pretty you looked fighting.” He moves to straddle them and takes their hand in his.

Kazana rolls their eyes at him and fits their fingers together, “You were supposed to be learning from those Win.” 

“You were too distracting.” He gives them a short kiss on the forehead, “How are you feeling? Can I do anything for you?”

“I think being able to express it helped, but as for what you can do for me...” They pull him into them by the waist and kisses him, their tongue drawing patterns on the roof of his mouth as he leans down into it.

They unloop their hands and guide Winston’s back onto the bed. The hand on his back slips up his chest and into onto his chin. They pull back slightly before moving to his neck and Winston opens his eyes, putting an arm around their back and into their hair.

“You’re very needy today, Love.” He lets out, his voice much more lewd than he means it to be.

Kazana kisses the mark they’ve made on his neck, “I felt you watching me that entire time, Love. You could’ve cut the sexual tension in our match with a knife. Had we been alone, I’d have won. Could’ve used a lot more of my tricks.”

Winston pulls his hair out of its ponytail and Kazana’s hand slides off his chin and into it immediately.

“Would you have? Suppose we will have to test your theory some time.” They sit up on his hips and grind slightly before sliding off of him, embarrassingly enough, he whines at the loss of weight and friction causing Kazana to laugh, “I’m hungry and since Ambs and Sapphire aren't here, they can’t stop me from using the dining hall at this hour.”

Winston sat confused for a second before realising that most people at dinner around this time and the hall would be at its fullest. He sat up, tucking his shirt back in, “Won’t people be suspicious of…” He motions toward his face and the mark on his neck.

Kazana smiles at them with their eyebrows raised, “Ah, but that’s part of the fun isn’t it?” They open their closet and throw on a purple crop top and black tight fitting pants, they throw on silver rings and a crown and head back over to him, “How do I look?”

“Cute, as always.” Winston slips a hand onto their bare waist and they shudder, he lifts their chin up and kisses them quickly. They rush over to a rack of shoes to slip on a pair of heeled boots. 

They gasp, “Ah Win, I forgot, shut your eyes.” 

He does so and hears the familiar sound of Kazana’s heels heels as they walk to him, and now he’s the one who’s chins being lifted to be kissed. “Alright open them.” 

When he does, Kazana has stepped back and is holding a familiar weapon to him, the one he hasn’t been able to get a hold of since he came to this kingdom. “Fuck. Kazzy.” 

Kazana lifts the bow out to him, the quiver still thrown around a shoulder. He takes it and runs his fingers along it, craftsmanship is excellent, it’s probably the best now he’s seen in his life. “I know you can’t always use it in combat here, but you can at least practice with it.”

Winston shakes his head, laughing under his breath, “You got this made for me didn’t you, you know you could’ve gotten a much less expensive one right?” 

“I wanted to spoil my boyfriend, and so I did.” They slides the quiver off his shoulder, which already has some arrows in it, and hands it to him.

Winston throws it across his body as if it’s second nature and kisses his partner. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, ditch the sword, and bring the bow we’ll go to the training ground again after we eat.”

————

They enter the dining hall and it quiets immediately. No one seems to notice Winston and all their eyes turn to Kazana.

A man a table away shouts at them, “Your highness, is there something wrong?” 

They throw a smile at him, it’s not the toothy one they give Winston, which makes his heart twinge as they reply, “Nothing at all, darling, the others aren’t around so I'm just eating here.”

The room returns to a loud state and the two get their food before finding Sivyl alone at a table by themselves. Kazana sits opposite them and Winston slides in next to them.

“Ah, hello your highness, is there something you need?” Sivyl’s someone who is smart, but the minute nervousness enters eir system, they forget everything.

“Why must I have a reason to come to the dining hall? You all act shocked” They take a bite of the salad on their plate.

“You don’t have to, your highness, it’s just… uncommon for you to be down here at this hour.” Sivyl looks at their food as they talk to them.

“Without Amber around no one can stop me from coming here on a set schedule, darling.” They wave the fork in a small circle as they explain. 

Sivyl looks at Winston confused and he finally speaks leaning into Kazana as they speak, “They wanted to cause a scene, don’t let them lie.”

Kazana pouts leaning in as well, “Let me have some fun.”

Sivyl looks between the two blushing and they move back to sitting as they were before. Curious glances look their way at the scene, and Winston can feel some looking at him like they’re seconds from pulling a sword. Kazana smiles at them, and their focus turns away once again.

Winston lowers his voice so no one but people at the table can hear, “Wonder what they’d do if I pulled a sword to your pretty neck.”

Sivyl turns their head to him in an instant yelling under their breath, “Winston! You can’t speak to them like that… Not even with your … Situation.”

“I promise they have no objections, but if you insist.” Winston replies, rolling his eyes and looking back at Kazana trying to drink away the redness of their face.

“Your highness?” Sivyl turns back to them and raises an eyebrow, “Winston you broke the king.”

Winston simply shrugs and goes back to his food, taking a bite of steak.

“Sivyl, while I appreciate you trying to uphold respect, I’ve known Winston for nearly ten years, and he’s never had much restraint in speaking.” Kazana hums thoughtfully, “It’s a wonder he survived Kitsken if I’m honest.”

Sivyl looks at Kazana in wonder, “You’ve been together ten years? Apologies for the character study, but Winston acts in this free, unreserved state” they motion to him, “only around you. If you-”

“We haven’t together ten years, when we met Kazana was with…” He trails off, hating the way Levkei’s name tastes in his mouth.

“If you’d like to finish this conversation, I don’t mind, but however loud it may be in here it would be wiser to talk in private, darling.” Kazana’s expression is the false ruler one they use, their face void of emotions save for a small smile.

They fill the conversation with small talk on weaponry until they all finish their meals and slip out a side door, Kazana and Winston with one more person in tow.

They open the door to the training room once more and the sunset streams through the windows, Kazana immediately walks to it and leans on one looking out the window like a dream, Winston steps behind them and wraps his arms around their waist snuggling himself into their neck. He’s acutely aware of Sivyl watching such vulnerability, but couldn’t care less. He places a kiss to their neck before grabbing one of their hands. Kazana twirls themselves around on it and pulls themselves into his chest with a kiss.

Kazana still has themselves wrapped around Winston’s body when they speak, “Apologies for ending the conversation earlier, there were too many people who could possibly overhear.”

“It’s fine, your highness, I understand.” Sivyl’s timid again when Kazana talks to them.

“We haven’t had the pleasure of being together, but for a short while. We were together romantically for a bit six years ago, however we had to leave each other in their respective kingdoms. I wasn’t allowed to go get him until recently because of the whole ordeal with the king of Kitsken I’m sure you know about.” Kazana’s relaxed in his arms, their purple eyes shut using his chest as a pillow.

Sivyl looks between the two of them, “Winston’s so-“ They step to approach the two of them and he rotates Kazana away instinctively and feels his eyes narrow, Sivyl laughs slightly, “ah, there’s the withdrawn Winston I know.”

Kazana laughs into his chest and looks up at them, their eyes seeming to glow brighter than the sun lit room as they do. Winston feels himself blush and Kazana pulls away, “You going to try out that bow?”

He pulls it off his shoulder immediately as Kazana turns on their feet. He slips an arrow through loosely, pulling it back to the string, testing. Kazana moves over to Sivyl and he can hear them talk about their excitement as he raises his bow.

Winston gets his leg into position, straightening his elbow and aims at an x pained on the center of a training dummy's chest, somewhere he has enough room to miss. He releases the arrow and lets the feeling of its release spread over his body. He’d missed this.

“Holy shit.” Sivyl gasps and Winston looks up. He’s hit the mark perfectly. 

Kazana’s grinning at him and he smiles back as he speaks, “You’ve still got it.”

Sivyl hums, “Winston, apologies, but if you can fight like this and… like I saw earlier, why don’t you always?”

“Simple, I don’t feel like it. I practice enough to keep my skills up,” He draws an arrow, lifts, and shoots, “I don’t want to exert the extra energy when I don’t have to.” 

He checks the arrow and it lies two inches from an x on another dummy. “I may not still have as much of it as I thought.”

Sivyl watches intrigued for a few more minutes until they yawn and Kazana urges them to sleep.

“You’re frustrated, Love.” They walk towards him, and relax his posture as he pulls up to shoot, “It’s been a few months and it’s a new bow you haven’t gotten used to.” 

They take the bow from his hand and slip the quiver off his back after he shoots the arrow. They set down the objects and take his hand, leading him back over to one of the windows, the sun almost fully set now. 

They climb onto the sill, which had been multipurposed as a space you can store equipment or sit on, and pull Winston up after them. “What’s wrong?” Winston still refuses to talk, “Winny.”

“I- I just.” He sighs, now committed to expressing his emotions. “What if I am unable to protect you? What if my one shot that misses puts your life in danger? I can fight, but I’m better with a bow- an- and I can’t do that here Kazana.” He’s looking at the space between them as they face each other, tears pulling at his eyes.

“Winston, I trust you with my life, and you don’t have to protect me.” Kazana pushes their fingers between his own.

“You trust me with your life when Sai-“ 

Kazana cuts him off. “Winston, I trust you because I love you. Saph is talented, but it’s not the same kind of trust. Is that all that was in your mind?”

“I- Sivyl. Are we going to get in trouble for that?”

“Probably, it was nice though, I am growing quite fond of that kid.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They sigh, looking out the window, “Sunsets mark being free to do what I want, and while I normally continue to work after them, they seem to take stress from me.” 

He pulls them into his chest, them still looking out the window, “Well then, Kazzy, what would you like to do after this one?”

“Stay with you, I hate leaving you.” They say, grabbing his hand.

They watch the sunset disappear before climbing off the window, Winston slings the bow back over his shoulder and Kazana presents the arrows to him like a bouquet as they both laugh. 

The candles light up the area now, casting shadows on their faces. He moves cups Kazana’s face with his hands and pulls them into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> winston and kazana come to mind every time i listen to ‘come along’ by cosmo sheldrake and can match up their entire story with the lyrics so expect many more titles from it


End file.
